


More Than Enough

by Kiiesaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jeno is perfect, M/M, Mark is a worrywart, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiesaa/pseuds/Kiiesaa
Summary: No one told Mark that dating Jeno meant to deal with all his older brothers and cousins, who love testing and watching Mark's every move.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> Had a tough day because of exams and decided to write this. Enjoy!

 

“They hate me,” Mark announced one day when there were only the two of them, he and his best friend, in their classroom.

“Who?” Renjun, who was scribbling down some last minute answers on their Math homework that was due that day, asked. Both always came to school earlier than the rest of their classmates so they tend to sit around and talk as they waited for the others to arrive.

Mark rested his head on his desk, heaving a short sigh. “Everyone does.”

The younger of the two didn’t seem to comprehend what the older was talking about, he blinked curiously at him. “What do you mean hyung?”

“It’s probably about his boyfriend,” came another voice from behind.

Both turned to look at the intruder who had just entered the room.

It was Donghyuck, their 'other' best friend.

Renjun shook his head and went back to continue his writing. “Jeno again?” He should have known.

“Of course, what would make him worry like that other than his boyfriend?” it was Donghyuck who answered, settling himself in his seat which was besides the eldest. “You don’t need to rub it in our faces that you’re now dating him okay?” he snorted as he spoke, unimpressed.

“You two just got together,” Renjun added, not looking up at him. “Should you still be worried, hyung?”

Like what his friends had already said, Mark was dating Jeno.

Both go to the same school, are in the same grade yet are in different classes.

Their school had these special dance performances usually performed by students randomly picked by the teachers that are held once every year. Coincidentally, Mark and Jeno were picked as partners.

They would meet almost every day after school just to practice. Jeno was fun to be with; Mark knew the first day they had practiced together. He wasn’t sure what had exactly happened during that time but he caught himself liking the younger in a non-platonic sort of way.

Even though he was under a different class compared to the younger, he would be lying if he said he hasn’t noticed his partner before.

Who wouldn’t? Jeno was famous in their school.

Mark had been eyeing the other for quite some time, before and after their collaborated performance. Jeno was the sort of person that seems to attract other people’s attention without intending of doing so in the first place.

Jeno was perfect, in every sense of the word. He was smart, loved music, good at a lot of sports, was a talented dancer, and he was most definitely good looking. What more could Mark ask for, right?

However, there was something more to the younger that had Mark attracted to him like bees on honey.

It could have been the way Jeno’s face brightens whenever he sees Mark, or maybe it was the way the latter would let out a breathy chuckle whenever Mark tries to make a funny joke but fails terribly at it and usually makes a fool out of himself, or it possibly could be the way the younger gives the older these soft gazes every now and then; gazes that could melt his troubles and insecurities away.

Whatever it was, Mark wasn’t so sure.

But them getting together didn’t go as easily as his friends made it sound.

Mark was quick to admit that he had this tendency of being emotionally challenged most of the time. Despite harbouring romantic feelings, he lacked the confidence to voice out such feelings for the younger.

It took a lot of guts and convincing from Renjun – cause Donghyuck would have punched Mark in the face if he didn’t, before the older mustered up the courage to corner Jeno one day, after school, and told him how he felt and confessed right then and there.

“Will you go out with me?” he asked; voice slightly stuttering, rather hesitant.

Jeno was confused at first, blinking cluelessly at him that Mark was almost tempted to take back his words, make a run for it and never show his face in front of the other ever again.

However, much to the elder’s surprise, the younger said yes as he smiled beautifully at him a few seconds after.

Why Jeno agreed to it, Mark didn’t know. But yet, here he was now; Mark was dating Lee Jeno.

 “Don’t mind him, Renjun-hyung. He’s overreacting,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “He always does.”

“I’m not,” Mark argued back, not liking the words the younger had used on him. “Anyway, have you seen this?”

“What is it?”

Mark handed the other his mobile phone. Donghyuck took it from him and scrolled down to have a look at what the older was talking about. It was a screen shot of an article taken from their school’s underground site.

They had this portal sns for their school where students tend to post articles and pictures of the latest happenings and gossips around the school. It was highly irrelevant in Mark’s case.

But one text from Hina came to him early in the morning, attached was a link to an article that was posted in the sns account just a few minutes ago.

Mark was shocked when he saw what was written on it when he clicked the link.

It was about them.

“How did they even found out?” he asked under his breathe.

_Lee Jeno confirmed to be taken; Mark attained a victory._

It hasn’t been a whole 24 hours since they started going out but somehow, the news spread throughout the entire school like wild fire and Mark couldn’t stop it no matter how much he wanted their relationship to be private.

Renjun stood up and peeked at the phone from behind Donghyuck’s shoulder. Donghyuck lowered the device and stared at his best friend, disbelief evident at what he read.

Renjun then turned to the older, concern painted on his features as he too had finished reading the article but hadn’t said anything.

Donghyuck handed the older his phone. “You shouldn’t let this get to you.”

“How can it not?” Mark said with a sigh as he took his phone back and placed it on top of the table.

“Has Jeno said anything about this?” Renjun managed to ask.

“I haven’t talked to him yet,” the older honestly said. Mark wasn’t sure if the younger was even aware of the article. “I’m afraid he’d get mad at me or something.”

“C’mon, we all know Jeno won’t get mad at you for something as trivial as this,” Donghyuck said.

“Yeah,” Renjun agreed. “He’ll most likely be overwhelmed but not mad.”

Mark sucked in a breath, “I hope so.”

“Everything will be fine,” Donghyuck assured him, patting his back encouragingly. Mark wanted to believe so too.

\--

 

 

But Donghyuck was so wrong.

After a week, the hype of the news of them dating had finally died down, Mark was relieved. He and Jeno were finally left alone. Despite having different schedules everyday somehow both boys manage to make time for each other just to meet up or have lunch together whenever they can.

But having less time being together wasn’t only Mark’s problems.

It happened one day, just after school. Jeno went home before him since the older had to practice for a performance at school and had to stay behind.

He had another solo performance for his dance class and Mark was preparing for it beforehand like he usually does. Mark hates being rushed after all. He was all alone at one of the dance rooms in the building which his teacher had given him permission to use. After putting his bag down on one corner, he took out his ipod from his pocket to prepare the song that he would be dancing to.

Mark had chosen to do a somewhat modern dance with an incorporated hip hop feel to it. He had already made up the choreography a few days ago and knows that their teacher will be impressed when he sees his performance.

Wearing his headphones and putting his cellular phone inside his pocket, he went to the center of the room and waited for the music to start.

Watching his reflection the huge mirror infront of him, Mark swiftly moved along to the bass and beat of the song, slowly drifting away from the world as he did. Aside from composing lyrics, dancing has been one of his many passions that he really enjoyed doing.

Mark was so engrossed in his art that he didn’t notice that he was being watched.

“You sure that’s him?”

“Yeah, I’m sure of it,” one of the strangers said, peeking through the dance room door.

There were two figures just outside the door of the dance room Mark was in, they were observing him as he was busy practicing the routine that he would be performing.

“His moves are great,” the other one said in awe as they kept watching the younger dance. Mark was sharp in his movement yet held this certain grace to him what was very amusing to watch.

“Now’s not the time to be admiring him, Ten,” the other scolded his companion. “Remember why we came looking for him.”

The song was approaching its end and the beat was slowly dying down. Mark caught the sight of the door being slightly opened which he didn’t noticed earlier. He saw two tall shadows standing just right beside the door through the mirror’s reflection. Mark stopped dancing and turned to them. “Can I help you?” he called out.

Both boys flinched at the younger calling them out. They were caught.

Mark yanked his headphones out of his ear and waited for the two to respond.

“Are you Mark?” one of them asked, an accent trailing behind his voice. Mark was sure this one wasn’t entirely Korean although he looked like one.

“Yes.” Resisting the urge to raise a brow at the intruders, he asked, “Why?”

Both entered the room. A brunette, who had his hands inside his pockets, walking coolly towards Mark while the other, who was probably at the same height as Mark, scanned the room in utter amazement, eyes busy. “We heard you’re dating our little cousin.”

“Cousin?” Mark curiously asked before it sunk it, remembering that his boyfriend had mentioned about having cousins which fit a perfect description of these two who were infront of him before. “You’re Jeno’s cousins?”

“I’m Yuta,” the brunette with the accent said. “And this is Ten,” he motioned for one with the undercut beside him.

Ten turned his attention back to him and waved at him. Mark nodded to acknowledge his greeting. “Hey.”

No one spoke after.

The guy named Yuta, was quietly observing the younger in a dead pan expression. Ten did the same yet was smiling, and it was bright.

But not as bright as Jeno when he smiles, Mark noted.

Both were staring at him and Mark found it awkward. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence. “So, what brings you guys here?” he began, putting his headphones inside the pocket of his jeans. “Jeno had already gone home.”

“Actually, we wanted to talk to you,” Yuta said.

Mark raised a brow, surprised. “Me?”

“Yeah. We wanna talk to you about something.”

“Okay,” Mark was unsure though. Why would they want to talk to him for? “What is it?”

Yuta turned to Ten, asking for confirmation with his eyes, the other nodded at him so he went back and turned to Mark. “Break up with him,” he flatly said, no recognizable emotion attached to his words.

The younger immediately widen his eyes. “What?!” Being shocked was an understatement. Mark was absolutely dumbfounded. Did Jeno’s cousins just ask him to break up with Jeno?

“You heard me,” Yuta snickered, taking a step forward towards the younger in attempt to intimidate him or something. “Break up with our cousin.”

Yeah, he wasn’t imagining things. They were asking him to break up with Jeno.

What the hell was going on?

“Why?” Mark managed to ask despite being shaken at the elder’s rather bold statement. Okay, things weren’t going well for the younger.

“What do you mean ‘why’?” the older used a somewhat mocking tone on him. “Cause we said so,” he had his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the younger.

Yuta was the only one talking ever since they arrived, Mark noticed.

Ten was there besides the other, eyes fixed on Mark while wearing a smirk on his face, searching for a reaction from him, maybe.

Maybe they were doing this to provoke him? Maybe they were just testing him or something? Maybe.

And if they were, Mark wouldn’t let them have the last laugh in the end. Fat chance.

After collecting his thoughts and came up with the right words to say to the two older males, he heaved a small sigh. “I’m sorry but I really like Jeno and I won’t break up with him just because you told me to do so, no offence.”

Yuta was momentarily shocked at first by his sudden assertion, he opened his mouth in hopes of coming up with a comeback but hesitated against it and didn’t actually say anything in the end.

“I’m sorry but I still have something else to do. Excuse me,” the younger bowed as he went to the corner of the room to retrieve his backpack.

“You don’t know what you’re doing,” this time it was Ten who said it.

Mark stopped on his tracks and turned to him. “I think I do,” he spared the other a small smile yet it disappeared as quickly as it came. “And don’t worry, I won’t hurt him, if that’s what you guys are worried about,” he said as soon as he got his bag and loosely placed one strap on his shoulder, he bowed at both boys again then left.

A rather loud laugh probably coming from Ten caught his ear when he was out of door yet he didn’t linger on it any longer and went home. Maybe there he could practice in peace without being disturbed.

\-- 

 

 

“They hate me,” Mark dropped himself onto Donghyuck’s bed the moment he went inside the younger’s room. It was Sunday and all three of them made plans to meet up and hang out at Donghyuk’s place.

Donghyuck sighed, looking over at where the older was while he and Renjun were busy setting up the playstation so both could play a video game. “What’s wrong now?” It has been the nth time he has heard Mark say those words for the past week, and honestly, it has gotten to his nerves.

“Everything!” he exclaimed.

“Hyung, don’t you think you’re being too dramatic about everything these past few days?” Renjun asked, referring to Mark, as he was busy plugging in the game consoles into the main drive of the playstation.

“Way to tell him hyung!” the younger cheered at the slightly elder male’s statement, wearing a proud smile on his face.

Mark pushed himself up and had his elbows on the bed, using them to support his weight while he stared at the other in disbelief. “Whose side are you on anyway, Renjun?”

“Yours of course,” the younger stated, sounding as if it was the most obvious thing and didn’t need to be asked. “But you gotta admit, you could get a little over board sometimes.”

Mark frowned as Donghyuck laughed at him.

Renjun chuckled at the sight of a dejected Mark. Waving off the elder’s displeasure, he asked, “Okay, what’s bugging you now?”

“I thought you and Jeno are already okay with all the gossip that was spreading around,” Donghyuck added. “He seemed unfazed by it.”

“Yeah but that’s not the problem anymore.”

“Okay, so what is?”

Mark sat up straight and said, “Jeno invited me to have lunch with his brothers tomorrow.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“It’s not, trust me.”

Renjun gave the other a nod, waiting for him to continue explaining.

“His cousins don’t like me, I’m sure his brothers won’t as well,” the older explained.

Mark had an encounter with the latter’s cousins a few days ago and hasn’t even told Jeno about it. How could he? His boyfriend’s cousins just asked him to break up with the younger. It’s insane right?

“Why would they?” Renjun asked questioningly. “C’mon hyung, stop worrying too much.”

Mark was a worrywart, everyone knows that. He stresses over the most trivial of things more than anyone and doesn’t know when to _stop_ worrying.

Renjun is concerned for the other even though Mark is older than he was. He just doesn’t seem to know when to stop stressing himself out and it causes his friends to worry for him too.

But Mark had every right to worry.

He knows that his best friends were aware with what was going on between him and Jeno since he told them basically everything they wanted to know.

As it seems, Mark had finally been able to find out the real reason why his boyfriend’s cousins just didn’t seem to like him. Hina, a close friend of his, was Jeno’s classmate for his Math Class and she told Mark something worth worrying about.

The eldest of the three sighed. “They don’t like me for him,” confusion and sadness was heard from his tone.

They stared ridiculously at the older, like he was insane or something. It was just so unreal. Who doesn’t like Mark? Everyone loves Mark! “Then who do they like?”

“Jaemin.”

“Jaemin?” Donghyuck clarified. “You mean, Na Jaemin? _The_ Na Jaemin?”

Mark nodded, feeling slightly uneasy.

Na Jaemin was pretty well known in their year, same as Jeno. He was the youngest forward that their school had for the football team and he was pretty good at it. The younger was a genius at the sport. Mark hasn’t actually seen the person face to face but he had seen his pictures and had heard his female classmates mention the latter’s name a bunch of times before.

According to what Hina had told him, when the news of Jeno and Mark dating came about, everyone in their class was bummed out by it but not for the reason he had expected. They were disappointed not because Jeno was taken or that Jeno was officially out of the market but they were upset solely for the reason that it wasn’t Jaemin who Jeno was dating.

Jaemin was Jeno’s best friend. They were very close and apparently everyone wanted them to end up together. But they didn’t because Mark was the one dating him.

“They’re gonna hate me,” Mark said as he flopped himself back on Donghyuck’s bed and buried his face on the latter’s pillows. Well, he could always suffocate himself? But suicide wasn’t cool. And Mark was cool so he would most definitely not do that.

Renjun and Donghyuck turned to each other and shared both worried looks. Yes, even Donghyuck. As annoying as the older could be sometimes, Donghyuck cared for their best friend. However, it seems like they were put into a position where they couldn’t help their friend out. They could only do little to cheer Mark up.

\--

 

 

Today was the day Mark knew would haunt him for the rest of his life.

As soon as the school lunch bell rang, Mark hurriedly fixed his things and hid them inside his bag. He left the room, before saying goodbye to his best friends, they gave him encouraging smiles and wished him luck, and Mark went hurriedly down the hall to fetch Jeno.

They were going to have lunch with the younger’s brothers today and to be honest, Mark wasn’t that excited about the whole idea of it.

The latter’s classroom wasn’t far from his so he arrived there just in time for the other to be heading out their classroom door.

From where Mark was, it would seem that Jeno was with someone, smiling brightly as he was conversing with the stranger whose face the older couldn’t see.

“Hey,” he greeted the younger as he was now infront of him.

Jeno widen his eyes at the sudden presence of the other but beamed right afterwards at the sudden realization that it was Mark, he was smiling genuinely at the older. “Hey hyung.”

Mark couldn’t resist smiling back. Jeno’s smiles was just so beautiful and so bright that it could light a whole city with just a singl--

They heard a cough which snapped them out of their trance. Okay, so they’ve been looking at each other all dreamingly and whatnot, what else is new?

Jeno then turned to the person beside him, the one who coughed, almost forgetting that he was even there in the first place before he turned back to Mark. “Oh hyung, I have someone I want to introduce you to.”

Mark allowed his gaze to fall on the person besides his boyfriend. The said male has been eyeing him from head to toe making the older feel slightly uncomfortable under his stare. “So you’re the infamous Mark-hyung.”

He was pretty.

But not as pretty as Jeno though, Mark thought.

The older nodded as a response and waved his hand slightly. “Hi.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” the younger held his hand out, waiting for the older to accept his handshake. “I’m Jaemin by the way,” he added as he smiled, showing all of his teeth.

Mark was momentarily dumbfounded.

So this was _Jaemin?_

Mark accepted his gesture and shook his hand for a short while before letting go. “Same here. I’m Mark.”

“Jeno has told me a lot about you, hyung,” the younger interjected, sounding quite amused. “You are exactly what he said you would be.”

The older almost choked on his own spit at the assertion. “What?”

“Jaemin stop,” Jeno nudged the other’s shoulders, not wanting the other to tell his boyfriend the things he apparently had told him.

But it seems like Jaemin didn’t get it. He stared at his best friend instead, blinking innocently. “What, it’s true, isn’t it?”

“What has he told you about me?” Mark asked, rather curious.

“That you’re handsome and – ”

“Jaemin,” there was a trail of threatening in the younger’s voice as he said the other’s name. “Don’t you have somewhere you gotta be right now?”

“Oh shoot, you’re right,” he remembered, looking at his wrist watch. “I guess I’ll see you after lunch then. Enjoy yourselves!”

Jaemin made a run for it down the hall before he excused himself and left. Mark had been quietly watching the younger’s back as he fled before he faced Jeno.

“So, you think I’m handsome huh?”

Jeno eyed him, gently hitting the elder’s shoulder in a playful manner. His best friend just ratted him out on his boyfriend, great. “Shut up.” A smile broke out on the younger’s face.

Mark couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle before motioning the younger that they should be on their way. “Let’s go. They are probably waiting for us now.”

\--

 

 

Meeting Jeno’s brothers wasn’t all that bad as Mark had first envisioned it to be.

Both the younger’s brothers worked part time at their family’s restaurant just close by their school so it was pretty much decided that they would meet there for lunch.

When they arrived, they were immediately accommodated by them and were now sitting in a table just besides the window of the store. His brothers had already prepared a meal for them and they were just waiting for it to be served. And it was common courtesy to talk while they waited, so they did.

At first, Mark somehow found the whole situation to be rather interesting than uncomfortable.

Jeno had two older brothers, both are in college. Jeno was the youngest out of the three.

Taeyong, the oldest, was more on the cold side, if Mark does say so himself. He kept staring at Mark like as if the latter was doing everything wrong in his eyes. He was intimidating, really intimidating.

On the other note, Jaehyun, who was just two years older than Mark, was considerably nice. He liked talking to Mark, kept asking the younger questions about himself. And surprisingly, both he and Jaehyun shared the same interest in music and art. They were so alike it was so unreal.

Mark liked Jaehyun, he decided right then and there.

However, everything took a turn for the worst when some unexpected people arrived. Mark wasn’t prepared when both Yuta and Ten, Jeno’s cousins, dropped by and joined them for lunch. Was it coincidence? Mark doesn’t think so. He had this feeling that the older males had planned this beforehand and is doing this on purpose.

Yuta and Ten were both civilized around him this time though. Perhaps it was because Jeno was here? Sure, Yuta was staring at him as coldly as Taeyong was but Ten wasn’t. He appeared to be in a good mode since he was casually conversing with the younger like they’ve been friends the whole time.

But no matter how nice Ten and Jaehyun were to him, a sudden rush of uneasiness had hit him. He felt troubled by the thought of being surrounded by his boyfriend’s relatives and he didn’t know what to do. He was burdened by the thought of making a mistake and it took its toll on him.

Mark suddenly became awkward which was pretty much evident on his face and movements. He would start stuttering at his words when he was being bombarded by questions from the older males. Taeyong and Yuta were only studying him while Ten and Jaehyun had this look of sympathy on their faces yet didn’t say anything which he was really thankful for.

He would die in shame if any one of them would mention how awkward and how weird he was at the moment.

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked under his breathe, clenching his fist at the fabric of his slacks. Why was he being like this?

Suddenly, he felt a hand above his, caressing it softly. He looked up to his side and saw his boyfriend had turned his attention on him. He then felt himself relax immediately at the warmth emitted by the latter’s hand on his. Jeno gave him an encouraging nod and smile that melted his heart and suddenly, all of the uneasy thoughts just went away. Mark smiled back.

The small interaction they shared didn’t go unnoticed by the ones infront of them. Jaehyun and Ten smiled while watching them, Yuta was almost tempted – almost to break into a smile at the small yet sweet gesture and Taeyong, well, let’s just say he’s happy but doesn’t want to show he is.

The smile the younger gave to Mark was very comforting.

He was going to make it out of this alive, he promised.

And he did. Lunch was short and before they knew it, it was time for them to head on back to school before the bell rings.

Jeno was busy talking to Yuta and Ten that were still on the table while Mark headed on to the counter where Taeyong and Jaehyun were.

Mark bowed and thanked them for the meal. He was supposed to fish out his wallet and pay for everything but Taeyong stopped before he could. The older didn’t allow him to pay for anything, saying it was on the house. Mark insisted but Taeyong coolly said, “Treat my little brother well and we’ll call it even.”

Mark was at a loss for words for a moment, mouth slightly agape. Did Taeyong just say that?

 Seeing the younger’s shocked expression, Jaehyun chuckled then gave the younger a soft pat in the back before leaning in. “Take care of him, okay?” he whispered to Mark’s ear and took a step back.

Mark was speechless for the second time.

Okay.. what just happened?

The sight of Jeno running to where they were and hugging his older brothers while saying goodbye was the only thing that brought him back to reality.

Perhaps they didn’t hate him after all?

\--

 

 

“They like you,” Jeno suddenly said as both are now heading back to school.

Mark snorted, disagreeing completely. “I don’t think so.”

“They do!” Jeno insisted. “I’ve never seen Jae-hyung and Ten-hyung smile so brightly like they did to you.”

The older raised a brow, challenging, “And what about Taeyong-hyung and Yuta-hyung?”

Jeno thought for a moment then pouted, realizing what the older had meant with his words. “They aren’t that bad once you warm up to them,” he explained. “Yuta-hyung is very funny and Tae-hyung is actually more childish than most people take him credit for.”

Mark chuckled. “I’ll take your word on that.”

“They were probably just riling you up on purpose or something,” the younger began, sounding positive. “I’m sure they’ll like you in the end.”

“Them liking me is not what I’m worried about. My concern is you liking me,” he easily said, smirking as he stared at the one walking besides him.

“Really?” Jeno asked, resisting a smile breaking out on his features. But who was he kidding, his eyes told Mark otherwise.

“They could rile me up all they want,” the older started; more seriously this time as he stared deep into the younger’s eyes. “I’m never letting you go.” Reaching for his boyfriend’s hand, the older intertwined his hand around the younger’s, emphasizing his point. And Mark meant every word of it.

Jeno’s whole demeanour brightened at the other’s words, he squeezed the latter’s hand with no intention of letting go. Whoever sees them be damned.

Mark considered himself to be the luckiest guy alive on the face of the earth when Lee Jeno; Mr. Perfect, ‘the-guy-everyone-wanted-for-themselves’, agreed to date him when he confessed. But after the way the latter’s brothers and cousins had made him feel, he was starting to rethink that thought.

He wasn’t lucky that he was dating Jeno, yeah, not one bit.

But having Jeno, hold his hand like that, as they made their way back to school, made up for everything, every single ounce of anxiety and insecurity he had to feel.

He was lucky he had Jeno. And that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly ship Jaemin and Jeno together but this prompt was just so freaking cute that I had to write something about it! What's done is done. XD  
> Leave a comment on what you thought about the story, I'd deeply appreciate it.


End file.
